Moonshine/Products
Sandwiches Hamburgers *The MoonBurger *Hamburger **Double Hamburger **Bacon Hamburger *Cheeseburger **Double Cheeseburger **Bacon Cheeseburger *Bacon Monster *Doritos BBQ cheeseburger *Cheetos cheeseburger *Tower Burger Angus MoonBurgers * Deluxe * Bacon and Cheese * Mushroom and Cheese * Chipotle BBQ Bacon MoonBuddies * Hamburger * Cheeseburger * Bacon Hamburger * Bacon Cheeseburger Submarine sandwiches * BLT * Ham and Cheese * Meatball * Cheesesteak * Chicken Teriyaki * Great Chicken * Italian Supreme * Chicken Tandoori * Veggie Pesto * Turkey and Cranberry * Chicken Caesar * Mustard Beef * Bacon and Egg * Chicken Tandoori * Deluxe Breakfast (with bacon and egg and sausage and cheese) * Sweet Chili Chicken * Classic Ham * Roast Beef * Roast Beef Deluxe (with cheese and BBQ sauce) * Chicken Parmigiana Other sandwiches * FishMoon * Chicken Crisp * Chicken Grand * Chicken Ranch * Chicken BLT * Classic Crispy Chicken Sandwich * Classic Grilled Chicken Sandwich * Japanese Rice Sandwich * Teriyaki Chicken Sandwich * Shrimp Filet Burger * The Porkster (rib patty with BBQ sauce, pickles, and onions) * Moonwich ** Ham and Cheese ** Deluxe ** BLT ** Ranch Chicken ** Chicken and Mustard ** Roast Beef ** Roast Beef and Cheese ** Roast Beef Deluxe Chinese foods Chicken dishes * General Tso's Chicken * Sesame Chicken * Kung Pao chicken * Orange Chicken * Sweet and Sour Chicken * Laziji Fish dishes * Songshu Guiyu * Chinese Braised Fish Beef/steak * Beef and Broccoli Pork * Mushu Pork Noodles/Soup * Zhájiàng Miàn * Shīzi Tóu * Chinese noodles * Chow mein * Lo mein * Dandan noodles Vegetarian/tofu * General Tso's Tofu * Pídàn dòufǔ Pizza * Pepperoni * Meat * Veggie * Cheese * Supreme * Ham * Sausage * Chorizo * Tuna * Mushrooms * Pineapple * Hawaiian * Shrimp * Bell Peppers Styles * Pan Pizza * Deep Dish * Thin and Crispy * Hand-Tossed * Hopeland-Style Stuffed Crust (cheese baked inside the crust) * Crispy and Cheesy Crust Calzones * Pepperoni * Meat Pizza * Grilled Cheese * Mushroom and Beef * Ham and Cheese * Grilled Chicken Wraps Angus * Deluxe * Bacon and Cheese * Mushroom and Cheese * Chipotle BBQ Bacon Chicken * Buffalo * Chipotle BBQ * Ranch * Honey Mustard * Spicy Southwest * SuperFoodie (Beef) Texican cuisine * Beef and Cheese Tacos * Deluxe Tacos * Beef and Cheese Burritos * Deluxe Burritos * Enchiritos * Tostadas * Enchiladas * Beef and Cheese Chalupas * Deluxe Chalupas Breakfast * Egg and Cheese Sandwich * Pancakes * Pancakes with Sausage * SuperSun Morning ** Hash browns ** Biscuit ** Sausage ** Scrambled eggs ** Grits * MegaSun Morning ** Pancakes ** Sausage ** Hash browns ** Biscuit ** Scrambled eggs ** Grits ** Toast with Jelly ** Bacon * Bacon and Egg and Cheese Sandwich * Sausage and Egg and Cheese Sandwich * Plain Biscuit * Egg and Cheese Biscuit * Bacon and Egg and Cheese Biscuit * Sausage and Egg and Cheese Biscuit * Sausage Biscuit * Sausage Sandwich * Plain Bagel * Egg and Cheese Bagel * Bacon and Egg and Cheese Bagel * Sausage and Egg and Cheese Bagel * Steak and Egg and Cheese Bagel * Sausage Bagel * Cream Bagel * Jelly Bagel * Breakfast Burritos Meals * Toy Box ** Hamburger, cheeseburger, chinese foods, chicken nuggets or a wrap ** Fries or egg rolls ** Mixed fruit bag or apple slices ** Soft drink, milk or fruit juices ** Toy Soups * Chicken Noodle * Tomato * Cream of Potato * Cream of Mushroom * Broccoli Cheese * Cream of Celery * Cream of Chicken Salads * Chef * Garden * Asian * Shrimp * Caesar * Bacon Ranch * California Cobb * Endless Salad Bar * Texican Fiesta Salad * Southwest * Fruit and Walnut * Chicken Salad Oriental * Side Salad Others * Hot Dog * Corn Dog * Chili Cheese Dog * Street-styled Hot Dog * Chicken Nuggets * Chicken Dippers * Fish Nuggets * Fish Dippers * Fish and Chips Sides * French Fries * Onion Rings * Mozzerella Sticks * Hash Browns * Steamed Rice * Fried Rice * Egg Rolls ** Pork Egg Roll ** Vegetable Egg Roll ** Shrimp Egg Roll ** Pepperoni Pizza Egg Roll * Mixed Fruit Bag * Raisins * Carrot Sticks * Hushpuppies * Coleslaw * Cheese Balls Desserts * Apple Pie * Moon Sundaes ** Chocolate ** Caramel ** Strawberry * Moon Shakes ** Strawberry ** Chocolate ** Vanilla * Moon Blast (launched in 1981) ** M&M's ** Skittles ** Starburst ** Reese's ** Heath ** Cadbury's Dairy Milk ** Rolo * Ice Cream Cones * Fruit Parfait * Cinnamon Rolls * Cookies * Chocolate Donut * Strawberry Donut * Blueberry Muffin * Strawberry Muffin * Purin (pudding) * Granola bars Beverages * Coca-Cola * Coca-Cola Zero * Diet Coca-Cola * Coca-Cola Vanilla * Coca-Cola Life * Fanta * Sprite * Sprite Zero * Mello Yello * Qoo * Surge * Minute Maid * Hi-C * Milk (white, vanilla, and chocolate) * Barq's * Sweat and Iced Tea * Dr. Pepper * Dasani * Powerade * Kool-Aid * Coffee Category:Product lists (food/drink) Category:Product lists (Piramca) Category:Food and drinks Category:Food and drink lists Category:Restaurants Category:Lists Category:Foods Category:Fictional food Category:Drinks Category:Fictional drinks Category:Fast food